


【授权翻译】Irascible/十分豹躁

by bestvest



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 特查拉有些……古怪。虽然一开始，一切看起来十分正常，但埃弗雷特很快就意识到，自己的Alpha与其说是暴躁，不如说是有些沮丧——而他需要知道为什么。





	【授权翻译】Irascible/十分豹躁

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyday_Im_Preaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/gifts).
  * A translation of [Irascible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932531) by [Everyday_Im_Preaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching). 



> 作者笔记：
> 
> 大家好！我超喜欢ABO设定，所以尝试了一下——结果就是这个！我知道有些人不太喜欢这个设定，但是别担心，未来会有许多非ABO的豹玫瑰文的！（托您吉言太太）
> 
>  
> 
> 如果你喜欢这篇文，请一定留言！
> 
>  
> 
> 译者笔记：
> 
> I’m such an ABO slut I cant resist.
> 
> 以及疯狂推荐大家去读原文，作者把国王有些瓦坎达英语过于正式的用语掌握得非常精妙，看的时候我满脑子都是瓦坎达口音——我这个垃圾翻译水平弄不出这个调调。

**Irascible**

如何安抚一只暴躁的黑豹/十分豹躁

 

已授权

作者：Everyday_Im_Preaching

作者汤：http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/

原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932531?show_comments=truecomments

译者：马甲

 

 

****

 

 

  
正文：

 

“我的国王。”埃弗雷特喘息着，特查拉把他按在床上，吮吸撕咬着他脖子上的结合咬痕。埃弗雷特不知道特查拉是受了什么刺激，但他也没有在抱怨。无论是因为突如其来的发情期，或是特查拉在完成向他母亲许下的早日延续香火的承诺，又或者只是因为一天工作的压力，埃弗雷特都十分高兴能够跟他上床。

 

“你是这么英俊，”特查拉对着他的锁骨喘气，埃弗雷特的脸颊因此烧了起来，特查拉轻笑出声，“你在这些毯子上看起来真美。”他把双手从埃弗雷特的胯骨上移开，放到他所说的毯子上，拉平那些花花绿绿的布料。

 

埃弗雷特不确定自己该如何作答，他依然在习惯当一个Omega——他在抑制剂下活了这么久，他几乎都忘了这是怎样的感觉。但是特查拉没有因此责备他，实际上，在他第一次亲吻埃弗雷特的时候，他甚至不知道对方是个Omega。对于特查拉来说，这不过是个小小的福利，他十分珍视，但对他来说这并不是必须条件。

 

特查拉从埃弗雷特的脖子上退开，朝一旁歪了歪脑袋。他用一只手把自己撑在床上，另一只手捧起埃弗雷特的脸，特查拉用大拇指抚摸对方的脸颊，“我无法用言语表达我对你的爱意。”

 

“我也爱你。”埃弗雷特轻声回答，特查拉按了按他的膝盖，他张开双腿，“但我不得不承认，你太累人了。”

 

“我很累人？”特查拉说着，把拇指按到埃弗雷特的下唇上，“为什么？”

 

埃弗雷特吻了吻他的大拇指，伸出一只手环住特查拉的脑袋，“你知道，我很快就要变老了。”

 

特查拉哼了一声，吻了吻埃弗雷特的唇角，“你才不老，”他保证道，接着吻住了埃弗雷特的嘴唇，“许多Omega都在你这个年纪出嫁，你对自己太严苛了。”

 

“那些都是二婚了，”埃弗雷特抗议道，对方用胯骨压着他往前推，把他牢牢地按在床上，他颤抖起来，“不过我更多是想说，你在做爱的时候把我累坏了。”

 

特查拉发出了理解的声响，“啊，这样，我的耐力确实很好，”他揶揄着，“而且这是我的本职：爱你、保护你——”他用膝盖撑起自己，脸上带着那副意料之外的邪恶笑容，让埃弗雷特的润滑刷地往外流，“——并且让你怀孕。”

 

埃弗雷特发出了一身虚弱的、受到冒犯似的惊叫，拍了拍特查拉的手臂。

 

“你是怎么——”他用手捂住自己的脸，摇了摇头，特查拉因为他尴尬的样子大笑起来，他往前凑去，亲吻他的Omega的脸，“——你继续这样说话，会让我发心脏病的。”

 

“难道你的意思是，你不想要一个属于我们的幼崽吗？”特查拉问道，他拨弄着埃弗雷特的乳头，让他呻吟起来。

 

“我当然想要我们的孩子，”埃弗雷特喘着气，“但你必须理性一点。”

 

“我不确定你说的理性是什么意思，”特查拉对他说，用双手抚摸着埃弗雷特的大腿，拉扯他裤子上柔软的布料，“难道渴望一个属于我们的孩子是不理性的吗？”他在埃弗雷特能开口之前抬起手，“别再说了，埃弗雷特，你一定会怀孕的。”

 

埃弗雷特慢慢地坐起身子，把特查拉的手按在手中，“特查拉，听着，年纪大的Omega想要孩子是很困难的，你知道这个。”

 

“我一点都不在乎你们美国科学家有什么发现，”特查拉嘀咕着皱起眉头，接着点了点头，“然而，就算他们说的有半分道理——我也无法否认我爱你这个事实。”他抬起眼看着埃弗雷特，“无论你是否能生育——我都喜爱你，你的陪伴，你的身体——我不需要一个孩子来证明我们之间的结合是珍贵的。”

 

埃弗雷特有些左右为难，他又想张开双腿屈服于他的Alpha，又想知道特查拉受了什么刺激，弄得他这么担心。通常来说，特查拉不会想这么多，只要埃弗雷特是他的，就能让他无比开心。

 

将自己想被操的欲望放在一边，埃弗雷特坐起来，双腿折叠，“是姆巴库吗？”他问，特查拉上一周一直待在山里，对贾巴里进行外交访问。

 

“不是。”特查拉否认，他弯下嘴唇，皱起了脸。

 

埃弗雷特对他挑起眉毛，“你在说谎。”

 

“是的。”特查拉承认道，转头对着埃弗雷特，他小心地捧着Omega的下巴，再次用拇指抚摸他的脸颊，“姆巴库，他……”特查拉把手放到了埃弗雷特的膝盖上，别过脑袋，“他对我们的结合作了无法原谅的侮辱。”

 

“他说了什么？”埃弗雷特在床上移动起来，好靠近特查拉，Alpha现在显然有些沮丧，不再隐藏他气味中的压力。

 

“这些话不适合进入你的耳朵。”特查拉轻声回答，伸手抚摸埃弗雷特的头发。

 

“我比你年长十岁，”埃弗雷特干巴巴地说，有些不可置信地挑起眉毛，“我觉得我能承受别人给我起的外号。”特查拉依然没有回答，埃弗雷特把脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，轻声开口，“Alpha。”他低语。

 

特查拉绷紧身体，“不。”

 

“告诉我，求求你，”埃弗雷特呢喃着，但还没有到达请求的地步，“Alpha，求求你。”

 

特查拉突然低吼起来，把他按回床上，埃弗雷特惊叫了一下， “不要用那副语气。”他抓紧埃弗雷特的头发，把他的脑袋拉到一边，让Omega露出自己的喉咙，“我不会让你在这件事情上费心，我已经把问题解决了。”他在埃弗雷特的脖子上按下一吻，轻柔而深沉。

 

Omega因为他的举动抽了口气，但依然抗拒屈服于自己的欲望，“告诉我，”他呢喃着曲起膝盖——他把膝盖顶到了对方的胸膛上，特查拉放开了他的头发，他们之间产生了一段不受欢迎的距离——他加深了自己的吼声，让埃弗雷特知道他的不满，“如果你不想谈论，就不要提起这件事。”

 

“我不想让你难过，”特查拉说着，用鼻子顶着埃弗雷特弯曲的膝盖，“他并不是在说你无法生育，不能怀孕什么的——他……”他低下头，额头靠着埃弗雷特的腿，“——他完全不是在说你，他在嘲笑我，说我无法孕育你的子宫——他说如果是他的话，你可能已经怀上了第二个孩子。”

 

我早该知道这有关自尊。埃弗雷特在脑袋里嘀咕，“你知道这是不可能的，对吧，我只在这里待了六个月。”他慢慢地分开双腿，游移的手指滑下他的大腿，“姆巴库没有权利对你这样说话。”他厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，姆巴库想要操他这件事，跟他侮辱特查拉这件事几乎让他一样气愤。

 

“这……或许就是为什么我揍了他一拳。”特查拉嘀咕，他趴在埃弗雷特的双腿之间，微微推着他，好把自己的肩膀也卡进去。

 

“你打了姆巴库？”

 

“我没有多加考虑，”与其说是在说服埃弗雷特，特查拉更像是在对自己辩解，“知道他有想要上你的心思，让我气得浑身发抖。”他亲吻埃弗雷特的小腹，“我……我无法控制自己，也无法忍受他暗示我无法生育——我们无法生育。”

 

“特查拉，虽然我很感激你维护我，但你真的不应该这么干。他只是想要激怒你。”他摇了摇头，特查拉撅起了嘴，“而且他成功了。”

 

“他确实成功了，”特查拉同意道，顺着埃弗雷特双腿之间往上爬，“这不是一个国王应该有的行为。”他开始沿着埃弗雷特被衣服遮住的胸膛亲吻，轻轻左右摇摆着，埃弗雷特哼了一声，把双腿张得更开。

 

“你难道还想被奖励吗？”埃弗雷特调戏他，特查拉用鼻子拱着他的乳头，用嘴唇隔着衣料爱抚着他，“你很有可能会因此跟贾巴里开战。”

 

特查拉因为他的指责哼了一声，往上撑起自己，好去闻埃弗雷尔脖子上的味道，他微弱的性奋气味。埃弗雷特不得不承认，特查拉每次保护他（虽然他并没有身处险境）都让他本能地感到性奋。他用腿勾住特查拉的身侧，微微按着他。

 

Alpha把自己的鼻子更用力地按到埃弗雷特的脖子上，愉悦地嘀咕着，“我们不会开战。姆巴库现在只有一个选择——那就是向我挑战你。这种事情不会发生。”

 

埃弗雷特感到自己的血液凉了下来，特查拉亲吻着他的气味腺，故意把自己的气味覆盖在上面，“特查拉，我不喜欢他有挑战你的途径。”

 

“他不会尝试的。”特查拉安慰他，用手抚摸埃弗雷特的小腹，“虽然姆巴库冲动又鲁莽，但他并不愚蠢。”他的手指来到埃弗雷特身侧，轻轻按压着。埃弗雷特担忧地鼓起脸。

 

特查拉对他玩闹似的吐了吐舌头，接着转过头把脸颊贴在埃弗雷特的胸膛上，“怎么了？”

 

“呃，”埃弗雷特哼了一声，用双手捂住脸，“我在想姆巴库居然对我……那样想。”他用手掌按揉自己的眼睛。

 

“令人厌恶，不是吗？”特查拉退了回去，在埃弗雷特身边躺下，埃弗雷特靠近他，用手臂环着他，“别担心，你的国王不会让你出事的。”

 

“我的国王，还是我的Alpha？”

 

“两者都是。”

 

**END**

 

 


End file.
